For at least a century watches have been carried either on a wrist or in a watch pocket on a chain. Sometimes ladies have carried watches suspended from clips as attractive items of jewelry.
The pocket watch passed out of vogue in the early 20th century and the predominant way of carrying a watch currently is on the wrist. Now wrist watches are worn by ladies just as commonly as men. Expensive identifiable makes of watches costing in the thousands of dollars have become fashion or prestige statements. At the other end of the price spectrum, children commonly wear colorful plastic case and plastic strap watches even before they can tell time.
I have come to the conclusion that another practical and ornamental way to mount and carry watches has been overlooked. It does not obstruct the hands and is readily visible for men having belt loop trousers and for women wearing belts or at least having a waist band on their garment as part of their apparel. Wrist watches have been known to cause injury to the wearer when the band is snagged by machinery or other objects. It is believed that the watch mounting construction described herein does not present comparable hazards.